An aerosol generating apparatus, also called a nebulizer, generates aerosols or tiny droplets. A nebulizer's typical use is to generate aerosol of liquid medicament for patients to inhale in order to cure pulmonary or other diseases. Ordinarily, a fixed amount of liquid medicament is provided to a perforated membrane, which is vibrated by oscillation generators such that the liquid passes through the membrane and is aerosolized. There are many ways to generate oscillation and in modern days people use piezoelectric (PZT) materials. When the piezoelectric material receives power, it vibrates and the resulting energy is transmitted to the membrane to aerosolize the liquid provided thereto.
Aerosol generating apparatuses can be costly due to the liquid medicament therein and the sophisticated components required for efficient and accurate aerosolization. Operation of aerosol generating apparatuses can also be complicated. For example, failure to timely stop aerosolization leads to overdose and waste. In another example, the oscillation generator can be damaged before the liquid medicament is depleted, requiring the user to replace the entire aerosol generating apparatus. In yet another example, the source for providing liquid medicament may be contaminated before depletion, and the user is again forced to replace the entire aerosol generating apparatus with a new one.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a novel aerosol generating apparatus with interchangeable parts such that faulty components can be replaced to extend the service life of the apparatus.